Eli's Spirit
by MunChambsLuv
Summary: "He's gone" Clare whispered looking down at the floor. "What do you mean by gone?" Adam asked. "Eli's dead!"
1. Ten Years Ago

**Ten Years Ago...**

Clare Goldsworthy was in the white hospital room of her husband Eli Goldsworthy. He had been rushed to the hospital, he had been in a major car wreck. Clare sat there gripping his hand, knowing the doctor said he had very little time left, and he was gonna have to spend his last few moments on earth in a coma. While Clare looked at his almost lifeless body, she had another break down, especially when the alarm went off. Eli had just taken his very last breath, and she missed it. Doctors and nurses ran into the room trying to revive him, and Clare ran out in the hallway. Five minutes later, the doctor Clare first met, came out and told her the horrible news.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Goldsworthy, but your husband is dead" Clare was expressionless she just nodded, and went to where Adam waited for her.

"He's gone" Clare whispered looking at the floor starting to cry again. Adam got shaky. "What do you mean g-gone?" he had to be sure he was hearing her right. "Eli's dead!" and with that Adam held Clare while they both stood there crying.


	2. Elizabeth Meets Eli

Elizabeth Torres, was hanging out in her pale purple bathroom. Her dad was gonna be late from work again so she was standing in front of her bathroom mirror, running her thoughts through to her self. _Why do I have to be so different then the other girls? Why can't I have blonde hair and a GPA of 1.5 like them? Why do I have to be the weird girl with no friends, and talks to herself? _As Elizabeth thought, she kept brushing her fingers through her chocolate brown hair. Thinking about how she feels she's more different then the other girls put tears in her emerald eyes. _So I'm single and can't make it in the cheer squad, but atleast I have the best uncle in the world to help me with my athletic skills. _"Why can't I be beautiful like the rest of them" she whispered and saw the tears staining her pale cheeks.

"But you are beautiful," A voice came from no where. Elizabeth quickly turned to look behind her. "Who's there!," she screamed freaked out "Where are you!" "I'm in your bedroom" Elizabeth ran into her dark purple master bedroom. Standing directly in front of her, was someone she couldn't believe "E-Eli?" She started pinching her inner elbow. "What are you doing?" Eli asked confused. "You're dead!" "I know I am, now that we've discussed that, I need to talk to you" he waited for a response. "Am I dead?" she needed reassurance "What? No! Your healthy, alive, and awake" Eli smirked when her emerald orbs went wide. "But, I don't understand" "I'm your, guardian angel" Eli explained waiting so he can talk to the girl. "Are you sure you didn't just stage your death?" "I was buried in the ground wasn't I?" Elizabeth just nodded and jumped on the bed.

"Can I talk to you now? Eli sat on the bed. He made Elizabeth jump when he touched her. "Yes, talk" And with that, Elizabeth shut up.

"I've been watching you since the day I died," Eli started out 'Subtle' "My wife, Clare and your dad, Adam were depressed for a year. And I promised Clare I'd be te one to tell you this when you were older" He took a long sigh "Clare commited suicide when you were three, a year after my death. In Clare's suicide note she told Adam to..." He took a long pause putting the girl in suspense. "Adopt you" Elizabeth looked at Eli in shock.

"A-Adopt me? I'm not my dad's daughter?!" Eli shook his head. "Adam legally changed your name to Elizabeth Clare Torres, and got legal custody of you, he's your godfather" Elizabeth shook her head. "No. No. No! I won't believe you! My dad said that you died in a car wreck, Clare was murdered, and that my 'mom' overdosed! What of that was true?!" Elizabeth deserved the truth after twelve years of lies. "I'm, fourteen, and now I get to hear the 'real' story? If your my guardian angel, why didn't I get to hear when I was younger?" then she started laughing hysterically.

"I also know more than Adam does about you" Eli started calmly explaining "You suffer from bi-polar disorder, major depression, and you have random suicidal thoughts" She collapsed. She was on the floor on her knees, crying. "I've always known there was something wrong with me I just refused to believe it, I thought I lived the good life, but now that I know, its terrible! Everyone hates me but my dad, and no one but my dad thinks I'm beautiful"

"That's not true, Liz. Your loved by everyone, and I think more people than just Adam think your beautiful. Where I am right now, me and Clare both admire what a beautiful, smart girl you are" "What's my real name?" Elizabeth had to know the truth about everything, "Kaydence Aurora Goldsworthy" Eli answered that question for her.

"Lizzie! I'm home!" Adam yelled from down the stairs "Now, you need to get cleaned up and I need to leave" Eli explained. "Wait, when will I see you again?" Elizabeth needed him, now that she knows about her real life. "Whenever you need me, just call me" And then Eli left.


	3. Elizabeth and Jason

**I love all the views, so far! I hope I'm making a good first story. I'm a terrible writer 50% of the time!**

**- Sysya**

The next day at school, Elizabeth was still trying to figure out what had happen last night. She couldn't help but think about what Eli had said. _Adam adopt you. You have bi-polar disorder, major depression, and suicidal thoughts. _She was at her locker and fixed her grey beanie. She put her chocolate brown hair to the left side of her body, and grabbed her books. She heard laughing from behind her and spun around. Amanda Clayton and her cheerleader friends were laughing at her.

"Hey Ugly Duckling!" Amanda yelled. Elizabeth slammed her yellow locker door shut. "What do you want, Mandy?" Elizabeth asked bored of her. "Look Gothy, today in History, boys are choosing girls, for our partner assighnments, so you know the drill" and Amanda walked off laughing. Elizabeth started mumbling words under her breath. _Eli, I need you._

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and there was Eli. "You called for a charming eighteen year old?" **When Eli died he was 18, so he stayed 18 forever. When Clare commited suicide she was 19 so she stayed 19 forever. **"I didn't call for a charming eighteen year old, I called for my apparently eighteen year old father" Elizabeth smirked as she joked with the young adult. "What's up Kayden- Elizabeth" Eli made a swift move going from the name Clare and him chose to the name Adam legally changed it to.

"I just needed a comfort moment" Elizabeth sat on the windowsill across from her locker, and Eli sat down next to her. "I heard what they said, what's 'the drill'?" Eli didn't know what the drill is, alot goes on when she's at Degrassi that he has to take care of. "Whenever we have boy choose girl partners in History, I end up in a group with Mandy and her jock boyfriend, Lucas and I do all the work, just because I have a 4.0 GPA and all A's in every class" Elizabeth complained and Eli understood, "there's a new boy in your History class, Jason Cambell, expect something from him" Elizabeth just nodded. "Thanks Eli" and with that, he left.

***History Class***

"Alright boys up to the front of the class" the teacher called for all the boys to choose partners. "Why don't we let our new student, Jason Cambell go first" Then the teacher shut up and let Jason choose. He scanned the room from Amanda Clayton to Elizabeth Goldsworthy. "Goldsworthy" he identified her by the name on her binder. She looked up him, and met his smile. She smirked back.

"And so I guess that leaves Amanda and Lucas together" the teacher had everyone put their desk together with their partners, and they each got a packet. "Were doing a project on Ancient Rome" Jason explained as he looked through their packet. "Seriously? I love Ancient Rome." Elizabeth lit up. "So do I" Jason agreed. "So we have something in common already" Elizabeth joked, and they both laughed.

_Thank you so much Eli._

**You won't be able to stop me, I'm on a roll today!**

**-Sysya**


	4. Dress To Impress

Elizabeth and Jason split up the work they were going to research that night. They were going to take notes on Ancient Rome. Elizabeth was in charge of how they dressed and what Roman woman did during their day. Jason was in charge of Roman battle and how the men and boys trained for war. In between the two would text and one would say something funny that would cause the other to laugh.

"Eli!" Elizabeth yelled once she finished her notes and was in her closet searching through her boring wardrobe. "What up, Kay?," he greeted her, saying the wrong name. "Liz?" he corrected himself after she gave him a confused look. "What's a normal teen wear?" Elizabeth usually wore skinny jeans, combat boots, button downs, and beanies. "This, you need my loving wiife Clare for" he left. "Eli!, Where are you!"

"Hi baby," Elizabeth jumped. "Clare?" she had to assure herself that it was Clare. She looked beautiful. Auburn hair, blue eyes, and a huge smile. "Eli told me you need help with your wardrobe. Since when do you need help with how you dress?" Clare kept the smile she had sprawled on her face. She was so happy. "Your wardrobe looks just like Eli's!" _A positive person? _That's what Elizabeth expected, and that's what she got.

"Do you have any color in your closet at all?" Clare looked through everything. "Sure I do" Elizabeth answered. "Where?" "The walls" she answered sarcastically with a sarcastic smirk. "All Eli" Clare murmured and looked for something brighter than the dark rainbow colors in her closet. "Don't you own any dresses or skirts?" Clare was ready to give up, but she couldn't give up on the daughter she selfishly abandoned. "I own dark colored skinny jeans, button downs, and beanies. The only color I own is my Degrassi Basketball uniform" Elizabeth explained, laying on her bed. "You can wear this, and then I will help you with the rest in the morning" And Clare left.

**I thought I needed wardrobe added into this. I wear actual color atleast once a week, and I did try out for my school's basketball team. I have a boyfriend, and so I say Liz needs one too. Agree?**


	5. Speechless Jason

**Its a new day! For them. I don't care if I rush into this, tomorrow would be like, two months without me creating a story! And I need to make a romantic chapter, since tomorrow is my boyfriend and I's first official month as boyfriend/girlfriend.**

**-Sysya**

Today, Clare was sitting at Elizabeth's desk chair, ready to work. "Elizabeth" Clare whispered into her ear "Time to wake up" Elizabeth's eyes shot open, and she screamed. Clare disappeared and Adam was in the fourteen year old's room. Elizabeth was breathing heavily, and staring at her bed. Adam walked over to the scared girl.

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" Adam held her in a hug. "I'm fine, I was just-" Elizabeth saw Clare in her closet. "Adam stared his daughter straight in the eyes. "What's up" Adam looked concerned.

_**Just tell him, Liz. **_Eli was talking to her, from her head. _Tell him what, Eli? That you came to me and I know he's not my father? __**That's not what I'm saying, Liz, Ask him about the truth! **__I can't, Eli! __**I know's he been through everything with you, but ask him what happen to your mom. **__Fine._

Elizabeth looked her dad in the eye. "How did mom, _really _die? I know she didn't overdose. You could have stopped her" Adam took a deep sigh. "Your right. She left me after you-" he stopped talking "What?" "Came into our lives. Elizabeth Clare Torres, you've been living a double life since you were three" Elizabeth looked at her dad confused. "What do you mean?" Eli and Clare were in the closet listening to their best friend tell their daughter the truth. "Your real parents were Eli and Clare Goldsworthy" Adam started explaining "Your dad did die in a car wreck, but your mom wasn't murdered, she commited suicide. I gladly brought you into my life, even though I was only nineteen. I even legally changed your name so you'd have your parent's names. , Your real name Kaydence Aurora Goldsworthty, and if you want I'll get your name changed back to your original-" "I don't like the fact that yoiu lied to me, but I do like how my name is based on my parents" "What about your last name?" Adam asked making sure she was comfortable with everything. "Keep it, your still my dad, and I love you" with that Adam gripped her in a tight hug. "I love you, too, Lizzie" And he left.

"Get me ready, Clare?" Elizabeth grabbed the outfit and Clare followed her into the light purple bathroom.

***At Elizabeth's locker***

Amanda and her wanna-be's were coming to Elizabeth's locker, they just were'nt sure if they were at the right locker. They saw the back of the head of a girl with chocolate curly hair. "Elizabeth Clare Torres?" Amanda asked waiting for a response. The girl gently closed her locker, and turned around. "Amanda Rose Clayton?" she asked holding her books. She looked beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair curled in neat curls, she had on a hot pink dress, a short black leather jacket, and her combat boots. "OMG, Torres, you look beautiful!" Amanda's best friend, Jackie commented. "Thanks, I better get going" she smiled spun to the right and left.

"Hey Jason" Elizabeth greeted walking into the History room. He was talking to his hockey jocks. "Hey, E-" he cut himself off. "Wow. Just wow" Elizabeth giggled, "Thanks" Jason blushed. He followed her to her desk and sat on the one in front. "texting you was fun last night" Jason started a mini conversation. "Yeah" Elizabeth agreed, getting out her Rome notes. "Do you have your notes?" "Oh, uh, yeah. He rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, uh, do you-" he was cut off by the bell and sat in the desk in front of Elizabeth.

"Get with your partners, and discuss" and Jason moved his desk by hers, and they got their notes. "Oh, uh listen I wanted to-" he got cut off by Randy Fresh. "Lookin' hot Torres" "thanks Fresh" "You were saying?" "Never mind, I'll ask you later" Elizabeth smiled and they got back to their notes.

**Now that she changed, will she have friends, and a date? Find out next.**

**-Sysya**


	6. Elizabeth Change part 1

After the final bell, Elizabeth was getting the books she needed. "Hey, can I, ask you something?" Jason had come to Elizabeth, "Yeah, of course, what's up , J?" Elizabeth faced Jason "my dad owns a teen club, and there's always a different teen band playing Friday night. I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out, listen to the band, and get some food" Jason was shaking, and Elizabeth already knew the answer, though she pretended to think. "I'd love to, Jason. I really want to get to know you better" with that Elizabeth pecked his cheek, and walked home.

Adam worked normal time tonight, so Elizabeth decided to meet up with Jason at eight until about ten thirty. So, to be able to go out for a couple hours at a place ten minutes away by walking, she was gonna have to sweet talk him. "Eli!" Elizabeth was in the livingroom, thinking of how to sweet talk her dad.

_**That was really strong of you Liz. **_Eli was mind talking her again. _What? Telling Jason I'd go out with him? _"No! Getting Adam to tell you the truth" Eli caused her to jump, appearing out of nowhere "Oh, well, it wasn't hard. You know how it is" Eli sat next to her on the. "He hates talking about the accidents, and how he came into your life, and you came into his" Eli could feel tears in his eyes. "I like being able to know I'm not being lied to" Elizabeth was mumbling while she thought.

"What do you need?" Eli wanted so badly to hug his daughter and kiss her. After the accident, he came to her everyday, until she turned five. "What would get my dad to do anything?" Eli thought for a minute. "Tell him you love him?" Eli guessed weakly. "Is that how you dragged him to do what you wanted him to in high school?" "Why do you need to sweet talk him, Jason's your friend. You used to complain that you couldn't make friends. I think he'll let you go if your honest with him" Eli wouldn't let her go, he'd wanna keep her his little girl.

Elizabeth and Clare were going through Elizabeth's clothes "Why not just wear what you wore to school?" Clare couldn't find color, again. "If I ask, dad will take me shopping" Elizabeth looked for something she knew was in her dresser. "What are you doing?" Clare was looking through the tops in her large closet. Elizabeth held up a jean skirt, "Dad gave me this for my birthday. I wore it once, when we went to my birthday dinner" she threw the skirt on her bed, and clare found a top and threw it on the bed.

"Lizzie, I'm home!". "Dad" Clare disappeared and Elizabeth ran down the carpet steps. She wrapped an arm around her dad's neck, and gave him a hug. "What'd you break?" Adam asked as she was hugging him. "What," Elizabeth started whining "Just because I hug my daddy, I had to break something?" Adam starred at her for five minutes, then she broke, "Fine," she took a deep sigh "my partner in History, Jason Cambell, asked me to go to this teen club with him tonight and I said yes. Can I go? Please!" her emerald eyes went wide and shiny. Adam took a moment to think. "When?" Elizabeth gave him a blank expression "8-10:30. And I'll make sure I don't walk home alone" "How far away?" "By walking? Ten minutes" she had a straight face on, especially with his answer "Yes" "Seriously?" "But! If your not home on time, you can't go back out with this boy" He couldn't help but smile, her mouth slowly opened "Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you, sooooo much!" She gave him another hug and ran to get ready.

"Clare!" Elizabeth waited for the nineteen year old. But instead of Clare, it was Eli. "Eli? Where's Clare?" Eli walked over, and finally, hugged her. "I love you, Liz." and he left, and Clare came. "Ready?" Elizabeth just shrugged and followed her into the bathroom.

"Beautiful" Clare just finished putting make-up on Elizabeth. Now she was complete. Her hair put back in neat curls, had a hot pink top on with her black leather jacket, her jean jacket, long over the knee high hot pink socks, and her combat boots. "Thank you so much, Clare" Elizabeth smirked. "No problem, Liz. You need to be getting to that club" Clare gave her a big smile. "Bye"

**Are you surprised? Adam said yes. Eli told her that he loves her. And now, she's off to her date.**

**-Sysya**


	7. Hang Out

"I'll be back at 10:30, dad" Elizabeth said to her dad as she left. "Bye, Lizzie" Adam was in the kitchen, and when he came out she was gone. "She's growing up" he mumbled as he locked the door. _**Yeah, she she is**__. _Eli was sitting on the boookshelf.

Elizabeth walked to the club. She knew where it was. Her dad drove by it so many times. She went in and found Jason at one of the booths. She sat down. "Hey" Elizabeth greeted as she sat down, his eyes lit up. "Hey, your early" he was right, it was only 7:50. "I walked" they both just shrugged. "I guess that means I can walk you home?" he smiled, and she smirked. "I guess you can" and they started getting to know eachother.

"Jason," his dad came over "the band needs help" and he went to his spot at the "bar". "Wanna come?" Jason got out of his spot in the booth. He held his hand out to Elizabeth, and she gladly accepted. They went to the back.

"What's up Robbie?" he was talking to the main guitarist. "The amp blew" he showed him the amp for the electric guitar. "I'll go see if there's a spare" he said to Robbie. "Stay here?" he asked her sympathetic. "Yeah" she watched him go to the storage room.

"So, the two of you an item?" the drummer, Cole asked. "What? No. He's my History partner. He just started Degrassi Monday" She explained to the boys. Secretly she wanted a relationship with him. But didn't want to suspect too soon. "So, you interested in someone else?" Robbie asked, trying to tune his strings. "No, and even if I was, you wouldn't-" Jason came back with a back up amp. He put the amp down, and took Elizabeth's hand in his. "Thanks dude" Robbie plugged his guitar in to the amp, and played a chord. "Can't wait to hear everyone" Jason said as Elizabeth and him left.

"Their...interesting" Elizabeth put a pause in between words. "Yeah their from my old school so, you know how it goes, they try out like everyone else, but actually make it" Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. Secretly she wanted to get on her tip toes and kiss him, and he wanted to kiss her. They both felt they were rushing it. "Maybe tomorrow you can come to my house and we can hang out" Elizabeth suggested while they sat at their booth and talked. "Why not Eli" Jason gave her a new nickname. Her heart dropped, and she lost her smile. Jason frowned "What's wrong?" Jason's heart raced, _Oh god, please don't take it as an insult_. He was ready to apoligize when she started talking "That was my dad's name," Elizabeth started to explain "he died in a car accident when I was two, and then my mom commited suicide a year later" "I'm sorry" Jason could see tears forming in her eyes, he moved next to her. "The guy who has custody of me is my godfather, and he legally got my name changed, so my name is close to my parents. I've been living a lie for twelve years" Jason looked at her shocked. "I just found all this out a few days ago, my real name is Kaydence Aurora Goldsworthy, but my godfather renamed me Elizabeth Clare Torres" now she was done talking, and Jason pulled her closer, knowing she felt uncomfortable spilling her guts. "Wow, hard life, but I do know how it feels to loose someone through suicide," Jason took a deep breath "My brother was a stressed hockey player, he thought it would relieve everyone if he died, but no one in my family is over it. In his suicide note, he said I was the only one who he cared about, because I'm the only one who tried to talk him out of it" Elizabeth dug her head in his coat, and he just rubbed her back.

An hour later the two were back on track talking about everything that goes on, and eating food none stop. "This is only the beginning, but I think we'll have more fun as life goes on" they both had so much in common, and they both wanted a relationship with each other, "Lets call tomorrow a date?" Elizabeth could tell her voice had cracked. "Yeah, I think that would be awesome" they just sat there talking and laughing, and they'd go from one conversation, to another completely off topic.

"Oh shoot," Elizabeth checked the time on her phone. "Whats wrong? Jason looked concern, "my dad's gonna kill me!" it was 11:00, and she was late home. Jason got out of the booth and they ran out the door and they started toward her house, hand in hand.

**She just spilled her guts, and is half an hour late? What's Adam gonna do? What's Eli gonna do?**

**-Sysya**


	8. Short, yet Sweet

**What happens when she get home? Will Adam freak out? Will Eli freak out!? Well lets find out now!**

**-Sysya**

Elizabeth and Jason kept running. Elizabeth was leading the way. _He's gonna kill me! Why didn't Eli tell me I was running late? _Elizabeth slowed down. "Are...we here...?" Jason was panting hard. "Yeah..." Elizabeth gave him a hug. "I'll text you when I find out the punishment" Jason just nodded and he started walking. Elizabeth took a deep breath. "You need to go in" Eli was behind her. As her thoughts processed, she realized something, "Why didn't you tell me I was running late?" Eli and Elizabeth both heard a crack in Elizabeth's voice. "You should have been paying attention" Eli's voice was getting louder. "You watch over me!" she was screaming now "And you couldn't have told me I was running late? Dad's gonna kill me!" Elizabeth made a swift turn to go inside. "Well, why trust me with your life, if you rely on me to tell you everything?" Eli screamed, and disappeared. _I thought you loved me. _ And she went to be chewed out by her dad.

"Elizabeth Clare Torres!" Adam yelled when she came through the door. Elizabeth was trying to hold her tears back. "I wasn't paying attention to the time, I swear it won't happen again" Elizabeth's voice was a whisper. "You got that right. Your spending this weekend in your room" Elizabeth ran up the stairs crying. She slammed her light purple door shut, and locked it. She texted Jason.

Elizabeth: Punishment of a weekend

**Jason:****What is it?**

The warden put me under house arrest : .

"That sucks" she jumped and turned around. Jason was behind her. She wiped her eyes and started laughing. "What, are you doing here?" she went over to him and he gripped her in a hug. "I felt bad for making you come home late" Jason looked her in the eyes to know that he meant it. He couldn't help but smile, her emerald eyes were shining. They lost the moment when there was a knock on the door. "That's my dad, you have to go" she whispered and led him out to the balcony. She closed the side doors. "One more thing" Jason was on the other side of the balcony. "And what-" Jason cut her off, he kissed her. It was a magical moment for both of them. Elizabeth and him just smiled to each other. "Maybe I'll climb back tomorrow" and he left.

**It was short, but was it sweet? What's gonna happen with Eli and Elizabeth? What about Adam and Elizabeth? Will Jason and Elizabeth get together after their sweet kiss?**


	9. Author's Note 1

**Alright, I need help! Please, this is your chance, if your fans of Eli's Spirit, give me ideas, I'm so flippin' lost. I want a whole chapter of Elizabeth/Jason romance. If you like this couple, please help me! This is a note of plead, this will happen A LOT.**

**-Sysya**


End file.
